Can Love Be Forever?
by CandiFiction
Summary: Austin and Callie are dating. When Austin hugs Ally's waist, she takes it the wrong way. Auslly
1. Chapter 1

**_Lately I been, I been losing sleep_**  
**_Dreaming about the things that we could be_**  
**_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_**  
**_Said no more counting dollars_**  
**_We'll be counting stars_**  
**_Yeah, we'll be counting stars_**

**I see this life**

**Like a swinging vine**  
**Swing my heart across the line**  
**In my face is flashing signs**  
**Seek it out and ye shall findLately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)**  
**Dreaming about the things that we could be**  
**But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)**  
**Said no more counting dollars**  
**We'll be counting stars**  
**Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)**  
**Dreaming about the things that we could be**  
**But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)**  
**Said no more counting dollars**  
**We'll be, we'll be counting stars**

_**Old, but I'm not that old**_  
_**Young, but I'm not that bold**_  
_**And I don't think the world is sold**_  
_**I'm just doing what we're told**_

_**I feel something so right**_  
_**By doing the wrong thing**_  
_**And I feel something so wrong**_  
_**By doing the right thing**_  
_**I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie**_  
_**Everything that kills me makes me feel aliveI feel the love**_

_**And I feel it burn**_  
_**Down this river every turn**_  
_**Hope is our four letter word**_  
_**Make that money**_  
_**Watch it burn**_

_**Old, but I'm not that old**_  
_**Young, but I'm not that bold**_  
_**And I don't think the world is sold**_  
_**I'm just doing what we're told**_

_**And I feel something so wrong**_  
_**By doing the right thing**_  
_**I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie**_  
_**Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly**_

_**Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)**_

_**Dreaming about the things that we could be**_  
_**But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard**_  
_**Said no more counting dollars**_  
_**We'll be counting stars**_  
_**Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)**_  
_**Dreaming about the things that we could be**_  
_**But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)**_  
_**Said no more counting dollars**_  
_**We'll be, we'll be counting stars**_

_**Oh, oh, that money**_

_**Watch it burn**_  
_**Sink in the river**_  
_**The lessons I learned**_

_**Everything that kills me makes me feel alive**_

_**Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)**_

_**Dreaming about the things that we could be**_  
_**But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)**_  
_**Said no more counting dollars**_  
_**We'll be counting stars**_  
_**Lately I been, I been losing sleep**_  
_**Dreaming about the things that we could be**_  
_**But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard**_  
_**Said no more counting dollars**_  
_**We'll be, we'll be counting stars**_

_**Take that money**_

_**Watch it burn**_  
_**Sink in the river**_  
_**The lessons I learned**_

Ally's POV:

I stood there watching Austin and Callie sing together. They were so perfect together but so wrong for each other. "Hey" I turn around to find Dez, my older stepbrother who felt more like a really _**AWESOME**_ older brother. "Don't take it personally, I was probaly for the best." He paused. "Me, Jamie and Trish are going to Taco Bell, wanna stick with?" He said as I fiddled with a plastic music note with my name on it. "Sure, let's go, even though we have been here about 10 times this month.

_At the Bell of Taco's..._

_"_Hiya!" we said at the same time when Trish and Jamie were, of course, waiting near the high school, watching the jocks play football. "Come on," I said as I dragged them with me. "I want...a taco, a cheese burrito and a coke" Dez said as he paid for the group.

We sat, as Jamie kept on trying to set me up on online dating. We were near the beach, so we sat on the sand. I was wearing a "happy than a unicorn on a rainbow eating cake" shirt with shorts and sandals. Dez was wearing "Im not with the idiot, you are the idiot" shirt he stole from Austin and flip flops. And Trish looked like Jamie. Plain shirt, jeans and sneakers.

"I am NOT going on a date with STRANGERS. That is how people get kidnapped you know," I said as Jamie was laughing because a seagull stole Dez's Taco. "SHUT UP!" He said as he kissed his girlfriend to be quiet."AWWWW!" Trish and I said and Dez softly slapped me with a burrito and dropped it.

"You Suck." I said as i took his duck "You want it? Go and get it." I said as he yelled "Duk can't swim!" and threw me into the water. Trish ran after me with Jamie and Dez.

"I swear, if you too weren't Bro and Sis, you would make a PERFECT couple." Jamie said as a whisper. "I take that as a insult." As Dez went under water, put Trish on my shoulers and lifted me up. "I hate you." I mumbled as I went the wrong way, backwards, and lucky enough, Austin was there, and splashed me with water. "Really Austin, fighting away Dez is hard enough." And then I realized, Dez tied me with a rope and so when Austin was helping me up, I launched back into the water, olny Austin holding on to me."I WILL KILL YOU." I shouted.

Me and Austin flew forward, and the rope stopped. Uh-no. Austin held onto my waist and we flinched forward and landed into the water. And to ruin my voice, Dez said, "AW! Look at the happy couple!" Out loud and sure enough, Callie was there, shaking her head as Austin fixed my hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! _So_ this the the story plot:**

**Austin had told Ally he loved her, shortly after he started dating Callie. Ally has looked at Austin differently since then. A friend, but a friend who you love. Every time she sees Austin with Callie, her heart breaks a little. She's so upset she's not important in his life before! They stopped talking, hanging out and singing.**

**I should have 1 more chapter up today also! Maybe:) if your lucky. ONWARDS TO THE CHAPTER (Hogwarts are behind you with Hedwig:))**

_**Me and Aus, and the rope stopped. Uh-no. Austin held onto my waist and we flinched forward and landed into the water. And to ruin my voice, Dez said, "AW! Look at the happy couple!" Out loud and sure enough, Callie was there, shaking her head as Austin fixed my hair.**_

* * *

I was in the practice room, with Dez and Trish. "I still am hungry. I want my burritos back."

"Too bad" Trish said, sticking her tounge out at me. "Humph. Well, you did burritos slap me, and I am a girl, so the" The door swung open, as Austin and Callie had the 'i will murder you' face on them.

"Who posted the video from the beach?" Callie said angry "Was it you Allyson? You were upset that Austin chose ME over 'YOU'"

"Wait, what? Why would I be upset? Ya, I know Austin, ya, he's one of my best friends. Nothing more, nothing less." I said, carefully.

"Then WHY is it #Auslly on it?"

"I don't know, I haven't been on Insta all week."

"Your lying! You posted it! it even has AllyDawn as the tag! Clearly you like Austin!"

"Ugh...I didn't post it. I'm tired of dealing with this Bull Crap." And I walked out the door, and to Kira's booth at the mall.

"Hey, I'm beening acuse-"

"Just say you didn't true friends will belive you."

"Thank's Kira!"

"No problem All-Star!"

I woke up, and check normal noone. Then Austin wanted to skype.

"Hello All-Star."

"Its 4 in the freakin' morning! Why are you up?!"

"I dunno, did you really post that?"

"No..why would I do that? Your'e my best friend. No more no less" When i said that his smile went down.

"Um...ok...wanna go get a pancake?"

"Sure...meet me there at 9."

* * *

I was ready. I had on a white tee-shirt with "I a dinosaur. Meow." on it. I really need to stop wearing cheery shirts. I had on black jeans and sneakers. _ding-dong_ He must be here. I ran down the stairs and fell on my butt. "Really Allyson really?" I said out loud.

"Hey Ally cat" Austin said, a smirk on his face when he saw me fall.

"How did you get in?!" I said as I got up

"Spare key."

"Ugh...I hate you."

"I love you too." He winked

"Lets go"

_AT THE PAN AND CAKE DONT EAT SHOP..._

"COME ON" Austin said as he dragged me in here.

"Wait Monica." I let go of his hand. "Sheesh, just wait." He was jumping up and down

"I can't! Come on!"

I followed him inside and we got a table. And sure enough, we saw Callie there, with another man, kissing him

"CALLIE!" Austin said as he walked to him table dragging me on the floor.

"AUSTIN! IM SO SORRY! IT WAS A DARE! IM SORRY! AND WHY ARE YOU HERE WITH ALLYSON" i literally just sat there on my butt

"Austin, youre causing a scene...maybe we should go" I whispered in his ear. He was about to cry.

"Y-yeah...le-lets go." I held onto his hand. It was tough for him, and I didnt wanna let go.


	3. Chapter 3

_HEY my lovlies, lol, I_ love_ you =, but not as much than I love Raura and Auslly. :) 3 :D(:_

_About a week after the cheating stufff..._

Austin's POV:

I sat on the piano stool, with Ally sitting next to me. Or, should I say pefect Ally? She's smart, and for the past week I've been wanting to kiss her and tell her she's beatuiful, but I couldn't. I've been trying to come up with a song to sing to her, but it's not working.

"Did you hear about the prom at school today! Marino wants to hear YOU  sing!" Ally said, touching my shoulder

"That's great! But, I'm going to need you to dance for me to sing."

"...No. Too bad. Besides, Im not going to go."

"WHY NOT" I literally crushed the piano keys.

"1. I'm bad at dancing, 2. I don't have a dress, 3. it's tonight."

"SO. That still gives you a right to go! You have a red dress, a blue one, and a purple one!"  
"Not gonna ask how you know that. ANd fine, you're forcing me, so I'll go." Lit up my world right there.

**_at the prom.._**

Ally's POV:

I was at the school, talking to Jamie. "He SO likes you Ally. That's why he asked and forced you to come!" I was wearing a red dress and Jamie, was wearing a rainbow one the clashed awesomely with Dez's Yellow suit. "You're lying Jam. He doesn't just friends!" I said, trying to hide I was happy. "Sure, whatevs. Belelive so, but he wants to kiss you SOOOOOOOOOOOOO badly." She walked away, and as if on cue, Austin came out, wearing a white suit with a red tie.

"How'd you know I'm wearing red?" We said in usion, and blushed a bit.

"I dunno. It was the olny thing dez let me go outside in. Considing, he's like my guardian." I answered, to break the ice.

"I would love to see you in something shorter..." Austin whispered under his breath. And I noticed, Trish and Jamie were filming this, while Dez shook hands with a stranger.

"Of course you would. Now, I gotta go see what my big bro is up t-" And again, as if on cue, a pair of soft lips crashed againist mine.

Austin's POV:

OMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGYESYESYESYESYESHAPPIESTDAYOFMYAWESOMELIFEANDBESTKISS. I WAS KISSING ALLY DAWSON, A.K.A, THE GIRL OF MY DREAMS.

I carefully wrapped my arms around her waist and we kissed for about, lets say...3 minutes? Maybe 5? I once again, took my hands off her waist and as soon as she'd done that, Ally said "So can I finsh my sentence now?"She was blushing a deep pink, and so was I.

Sorry! I let my cousin write this one. Imma probaly start a little mermaid (FAVE MOVIE EVAR IN EVARNESS OF MOVIES) story

XOXO

Candi~Fiction! :D :) :D :) :P


End file.
